Samantha
"Ok, boys! You wanna dance! let's dance!!!" -Samantha while controling her Megabee. 'Samantha ', Kikuhime (キクヒメ) in Japanese, is one of the major antoganist from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is one of the rulers of the Darkstar Council. She appears as one of the main villains throughout the story and originates from the anime show, Medabots. Story Samantha first appeared in her Megabee to fight against Coop in his Megas. After the Megas destroyed her Megabee she tried to kill Coop but was sucker punched by Buttercup and then fleed along with one of the Darkstar Councils. She later appeared at the science fair undercover with GIR in a box on her back. She drops GIR with Sheldon and Tucker and GIR escapes. When GIR had activated the portal on Jenny and the Clusters had invade the science fair. Samantha then was planning to take revenge on Buttercup and began battling with her and Jack. Samantha beated Jack and stole his katana and fleed into the hole in the middle of the podium. Samantha was trying to kill the security but was stopped by Buttercup. Samantha then afterwards followed Bell and Blossom to a hole. Black and White Samantha plays a minor role in Black and White. She only appears for a few moment discussing things with the Darkstar Council. During the story Samantha falls in love with Zim and saves his life, by sacrificing herself, in the end when Barasia wanted to kill Zim. Appearance Unlike than in her own show, Samantha looks more femenime. She is a brunette, two big locks of her hair go over the side of her face. She has blue eyes and a Cluster symbol on her head (only in some occasions). She wears a white shirt with blue sleeves and a blue cape and yellow orbs around the neck. She wears a black belt and blue trousers. She wears fingertipless gloves and is known to also wear a white watch around her wrist. In addition to that she also misses one tooth after Buttercup slammed it out of her. Powers and Abilities Samantha used to control Medabots but appearantly doesn't use them anymore, with the exception of Megabee that she used to fight Megas. She has showned to possess a great amount of psychical strength, as she is able to lift Coop up. It later is revealed that she is an android and thus also possesses weapons. At the science fair she fights with her exposed android arm. She has shown that she can create a giant wave blast and that she can send shockwaves through objects to people, like she did with Jack. She has immense strength and sees different than normal people. She can scan objects and persons with her eyes showing information about it. Origin Kikuhime is the leader of The Screws. She owns Peppercat, a cat type Medarot. She likes to use her skill in Robattling to harass other pupils of her school. Kikuhime is shown to also have a soft side, by helping her friends when they need it, but she doesn't like to admit she is soft. This is evident when Iwanoi had trouble with his Medarot, Bluesdog left him. Kikuhime first was reluctant to help him, but then disguised herself as the Chick Seller to give him her wisdom. She didn't seem to like it when when he recognised her. One of her bad traits is that she can be a bit of an opportunist at times. When someone more powerful than the Screws arrives, she either proposes to join the stronger party, or just run away, often leaving other characters alone with the stronger villain. There also seems to have some kind of rivalry with Arika Amazake. Their encounters often end in Kikuhime ridiculing Arika's new plan. Trivia *Samantha is an android. *In the Science Fair, Samantha wore an outfit similar to the one worn by Grim Jr. from Grim Tales From Down Below. *Samantha is the only character from a series where the main character even hasn't appeared in the comics. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Samantha. Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Medabots Category:Female Category:Antoganist Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Main Character Category:Cyborg